Thermotherapy devices, and in particular incubators, are used to treat patients having a weakened thermoregulation. In particular, infants as well as premature babies depend on staying in a warm environment. For this purpose, thermotherapy devices comprise an interior, which is defined by a reclining surface, which is enclosed by side walls. The side walls prevent a patient from being able to fall out of the reclining surface or the thermotherapy device. Further, thermotherapy devices have a heater. In order to separate the interior of the thermotherapy device from the outside world, the thermotherapy devices may have a closed configuration, i.e., the reclining surface is spanned over by a cover or a hood. In case a hood spans over the reclining surface, access to the patient is granted by opening the hood, on the one hand, or by opening the side walls, on the other hand. For this purpose, rotatable side walls are provided, the pivoting axes of which are located at the lower end of the side wall. The corresponding side wall can in this case be swung out about an axis of rotation arranged below the side wall. Below the side walls of the thermotherapy device, an X-ray flap is usually provided, which makes possible access to an X-ray drawer arranged under the patient bed, into which an X-ray cassette can be inserted to X-ray the patient in the thermotherapy device. The side walls must further be able to be opened independently of the X-ray flap. Further, a locking of the side wall is needed, so that the side wall is held securely and does not carry out any uncontrolled opening motions when the patient or a care provider presses against the side wall from the interior.
To this end, providing simple snap closures at the side walls, which lock the side wall, is known. A drawback of these snap closures is that they have to be actuated with both hands with effort or that at least two actuation steps are needed to open the snap closure.
A pivotable side wall, which can be used for a thermotherapy device without a hood, is known from DE 10 2012 216 473 A1. The hinge of the pivotable wall is guided in a long track, which is oriented vertically. The side wall with the hinge can hence be raised vertically upwards. Further, a closing pin, which meshes with a snap-in projection at the thermotherapy device when the side wall is closed, is provided at the side wall. By raising the side wall, the closing pin is lifted out of the snap-in projection, so that the side wall can be pivoted. A drawback of this device is that it cannot be used with a hood because a raising of the side wall in the vertical direction is not possible in case of a hood. The further locking mechanisms mentioned in this publication are complicated to operate, so that they cannot be used with one hand or with one actuation step.